Kakashi's List O' Shame
by Shinigami Angel 13
Summary: Kakashi's list of 10 things that he hates. Per person. That's a lot of hate, Kakashi. You should visit a psychologist. Seriously.
1. List 1: Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine, nor is Kakashi, or anyone else in this fic....

I think that Kakashi's kind of OOC in this, but I always like to think that he's just a regular guy (aside from the wicked cool moves) Please be nice and review! Arigato!

--------

**Kakashi's List O' Shame**

_10 Things I hate about you: Naruto Edition_

1. I hate how that boy cannot (or will not, I honestly can't tell) string words together in a complete sentence. It's like his brain stops working after the first three or four words. I even used Sharigan to see if he had some sort of learning disability. He doesn't, as far as I can tell, he's just plain stupid....

2. I hate that he's always interrupting me, I'll be at the steamiest part of _Icha Icha Paradise_ when he'll bounce up, "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Teach me a new move! A new move!!" Naruto is like a big puppy, he follows you around and slobbers all over you. Not pleasant.

3. I hate how he insists on that big 'war' with Sasuke, how immature do you get? And, the two just glare at each other when I'm trying to teach them a new move. No wonder they can't fight squat...

4. I hate how the guy spends all of his time eating, but he never gains a pound. I'm stuck with watching my weight and counting calories...*far off sigh* It's all for the ladies...

5. I hate that he's extremely annoying, must I elaborate?

6. I hate that I get stuck with his whining every time Tsundae-sama gives us another pathetic excuse for a mission. And in the end, he tires himself doing something stupid, and I end up having to clean up after the dobe. Like that time he forgot breakfast and fainted on me, of course Sakura had to freak out, and Sasuke used it as an excuse to leave. That was not a good day for me, I spent my whole afternoon pulling weeds for some crabby, crazy old lady.

7. I hate that Naruto always gets all the glory, Sasuke defends Sakura and then Naruto goes and gets himself hurt. So he gets all the sympathy. Life isn't fair, is it. Needless to say, I'm pretty sure I'm just annoyed because that dobe gets all _my_ women's attention over his stupid scars. The majority of which the idiot probably got from falling down some flight of stairs.

8. I hate that I get this weird feeling that he's watching me sometimes. Like in the guys locker room at the school. I'll be sticking my Kunais in the locker and I'll look up and he's standing across the room staring at me. It's just creepy. Not that I'm creeped out or anything, I could beat him to a pulp, it's just plain weird.

9. I hate his stupid hair. It never lays flat. Ever. Not that I'm one to talk...

10. I hate that even though I dislike so many things about him, he's still my family. Even if I spend the majority of the time talking myself out of killing him. It's inevitable though...someday I'll get revenge. (**A/N: **MWAHAHAHAHAHA.............not)

-----

I hope it was ok :) Should I write lists about other characters? Please review!!!!

^Thanks for reading!^


	2. List 2: Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine....I'm really sick of writing these...plus, I think Kakashi's kind of OOC, kind of a tip of from the start...

Enjoy :)

**Kakashi's List O' Shame: Sakura**

Honestly, Sakura has to be my least favorite member of team seven:

1. I hate that she never eats _anything_. At all. She claims that she's 'watching her weight' but then she faints on the job and Sasuke has to lug her home, muscle weighs more than fat, needless to say, it's quite an unpleasant job.

2. I hate how Sakura is such a know it all, she spends her life correcting other people's mistakes, its so goddamn annoying, and then anytime I try and help her with jutsus she gives me a look that could burn through steel and demands to know, "What in the world _I_ could ever teach her." Such pigheadedness.

3. I hate how she is always imagining these really inappropriate fantasies about Sasuke. Its so embarrassing when we're walking through Konoha and Sakura runs into a wall because she was too busy staring at his abs. Such a ditz.

4. I hate that she feels the need to yell at Naruto at least ten times a day. For nothing at all. Except that Naruto's being Naruto. Actually, there I can identify with her. But not because I like her, heaven forbid...

5. I hate how Sakura spends all of her time reading those medical books that Tsundae gave her, she could be training with Naruto, Sasuke and me. Instead her nose is always buried in one of those books.

6. I hate that she can't sing to save her life, we'll be on a mission and she'll be taking a dip in the lake and sing some horrible song. She blows my eardrums with the junk. If my mask didn't muffle my hearing a bit, I swear I would have killed myself by now.

7. I hate that when I try to make Sakura get her lazy ass in gear she gives me an earful about how I push her too far. I only made her run 40 laps around Konoha. That's just a warm up for god's sake.

8. I hate that I always have bad hair days (well if you can actually tell with his hair) when she's around. She's just a bad influence all together...

9. I hate how Sakura is always arguing with that blond girl Ino, their feud is so pointless. I get this feeling that she does it all for the attention. Such a self-centered brat.

10. I hate that I actually have no real reason to hate her, aside from the annoyingness. She _is_ part of my life, whether I like it or not. How in the world did I ever get attached to such an idiot????  
-------

Hehe, Kakashi has a soft spot :) Review Review!!!!!!!!

^Thank you for reading!^


End file.
